xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Sand Manipulation
The power to manipulate sand. Variation of Earth Manipulation. Also Called * Harenkinesis * Psammokinesis * Sand Control * Sandbending * Sunakinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate sand, a naturally occurring loose, fragmented/granular sedimentary material composed of finely divided rock and mineral particles ranging in diameter from 0.0625 mm (or 1⁄16 mm) to 2 mm. The most common sand is composed of particles of quartz (colorless/slightly pink) and feldspar (pink/amber). Black sands, such as those found in Hawaii, are composed of particles of obsidian formed by volcanic activity. Other black sands include materials such as magnetite and homblende. Coral sands are white or gray, and sands composed of broken shell fragments are usually light brown. Applications * Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through sand or leaving tunnel. * Manipulate the properties of sand. ** Ground Liquification * Move/lift sand at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. ** Psammokinetic Flight ** Psammokinetic Surfing by riding a mass/wave of sand. * Psammokinetic Constructs * Sand Attacks * Sand Generation Techniques * Abacomancy using sand. * Burying * Crushing * Dehydration * Motor-Skill Manipulation by implanting sand into opponents' body and manipulating them. * Psammokinetic Invisibility * Psammokinetic Regeneration * Psammoportation * Quicksand Generation * Sand Aura * Sand Mimicry * Sand Transmutation * Sandstorm Creation * Seismic Sense sense/perceive vibrations in the sand. Variations * Glass Manipulation * Magic Dust Manipulation * Powder Manipulation * Quicksand Manipulation * Sand Magic Associations * Desert Adaptation * Desert Manipulation * Erosion Manipulation * Earth Manipulation ** Crystal Manipulation - sand is composed out of quartz and silica crystals. ** Mineral Manipulation * Metal Dust Manipulation Limitations * Psammokinetic Immunity * May be unable to create sand, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Water and Blood Manipulation can make sand heavier and harder to manipulate. * Fire Manipulation can melt sand into glass. * Ice Manipulation/Freezing can turn sand solid. * Sand can be weighed down when mixed with a powder of higher density, such as iron or gold dust, thus reducing manipulation. Known Users Known Objects *Desert Glass (Steven Universe) *Suna Suna no Mi (One Piece) *Sand Orbs (Mortal Kombat X) Gallery Sandbenders_using_a_sand-sailer.png|Sandbenders (Avatar: The Last Aribender) manipulating the sand to propell their sand-sailers. Toph sandbending.gif |Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) showing Aang her practice of sandbending. Suna Suna no Mi.GIF|Crocodile (One Piece) has trained his Suna Suna no Mi powers to be powerful enough to turn nearly anything he comes in contact into sand as well as transform into sand by reflex. File:Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Shukaku (Naruto) can manipulate sand, and the cursed seal on its body allows it to add a seal within any sand binding constructs. Sand Generation by Sandman.jpg|Sandman (Marvel Comics) can transform his body into sand, harden it to enhance his durability and shape his hands into weapons. Roggenrola_sandstorm.png|Roggenrola (Pokemon) manipulating sand to generate a Sandstorm. 300px-Sand Magic.PNG|Max Alors (Fairy Tail) using his Sand Magic. Azir Lamur.jpg|Ajeel Ramal (Fairy Tail) is a master of Sand Magic on a monstrous level. Desert Glass.png|The Desert Glass (Steven Universe) is a corrupted gem that constructs sandstorms and structures whenever it touches a large body of sand. Pearl Steven Universe Sand Fusion.gif|Pearl (Steven Universe) can manipulate sand, using it to demonstrate the mechanics of fusion. Iggy's_last_stand_Anime.png|Iggy (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders) summoning The Fool. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers